


Secret Admirer

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, prostitution mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Billy has a secret admirer who liases with him through a mutual "friend", usually missing one another in their travels, but this time things are different and they meet.Prompt Fill: Secret Admirer





	

**Author's Note:**

> This uh... did not go at all how I planned it to... It was supposed to be something sweet but it went its own way within a paragraph if I'm honest...
> 
> You can request stuff from me at http://nopholom.tumblr.com/ask if you want, I'm a sucker.

 

After the warrant officer had cleared up Billy’s bounty and they’d parted ways, he’d taken to picking up bounties of his own, using a little town in New Mexico as his base of operations, where he picked up new marks and relaxed between jobs. The Saloon owner knew him and there was a whore who’d taken a shine to him and dealt with his… _unusual_ desires, she was also nice to talk to, and embraced him when he walked in that day.

“Billy!” she sighed as she wrapped her arms around him,

“Miss Annabelle,” Billy greeted with a slight flush to his cheeks, still unsure about her attitude towards him when money wasn’t involved, she treated him almost like family though they couldn’t be more different, and their relationship couldn’t be more base. She was a blonde haired, blue eyed belle, pale skin and tiny of frame except where most men liked it, she was smart too, and it would have been a damned shame about her career if it wasn’t one she’d chosen herself.

“Oh Billy you _are_ a sight for sore eyes darlin’,” she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and led him upstairs, earning a few cheers from the men and their girls sat around, “C’mon sweet thing,” she took him to her personal room, where he would stay as he recuperated, her doing her work in other rooms.

“You don’t have to do this,” he explained as he always did,

“Well you didn’t have to save a girl from those horrible _beasts_ ,” she dismissed easily, he’d saved her life and she’d loved him for it, “c’mon, they’ve been again,” ah, that was why she was so eager to get him up here, sitting him down on the bed before fishing through her drawer of lingerie and pulling out a long rectangular box, “They came a few weeks ago, just after you left last time,” she was excited and eager for him to take the box, another gift from a man, and he had his suspicions on who it was, who had taken to Billy when they’d crossed paths at some point.

“Did you pass on my message?” Billy asked, weary, he didn’t like the anonymity of this attention, as if it wasn’t who he thought it was then it could have been _anybody_ ; Annabelle looked sheepish, she hadn’t, “Why?”

“Cause it’s _sweet_ , and you need spoilin’ you insufferable shit hound,” she bristled, hands on her hips as she waited for him to open the box.

“Such a charming lady…” Billy huffed,

“You sure think I’m charmin’ when I’m up to here with you,” she gestured to the wrist of her right hand, making Billy heat up with embarrassment and desire at the sight of her dainty little hands, “You’re so dirty,” she giggled and he buried his face in his hands, “Open it,” she sat down next to him in a flourish of skirts and lace, nudging him with a shoulder before leaning in and whispering, “maybe I’ll open you after,” she purred and he shivered. He gave into her pressuring and undid the string tying the plain brown box closed, easing it away and lifting the lid, digging through fancy fine paper and pulling out a knife about 7 inches long with a bone handle braced with metal. He turned the knife in his hands, weighing it out with a few flicking motions, tossing it and catching it, the blade could use sharpening but other than that it was a nice piece, all the ones this admirer had gifted him had been nice. He sighed and put the knife in the box, he’d find a place for it on his belt, he always did,

“Now…” he exhaled, “Are we done?” he asked, watching the coy curve of her lips as she slowly and seductively removed her lacy little fingerless gloves, he couldn’t help but smirk as he shook his head.

He remained in her rooms long after she left, naked and comfortable amid her heavy, expensive sheets, sore but satisfied, smiling as he curled the sheets around himself and dozed off, grateful to be able to stay put for a while.

 

\---

 

Goodnight had outdone himself this time, it was beautiful, shimmering silver, _real_ silver, ornate and sharp and subtly dangerous; _just like him_. His heart warmed at the thought and he patted the silk wrapped pin in his inside pocket, trotting into town with a song on pursed lips, nodding his greeting to those he passed as he whistled his happy tune. He dismounted outside the usual haunt, handing his horse off to the same boy he usually did along with a couple of coins for the effort of looking after the animal,

“Evenin’ Mr Robicheaux! Thank you, sir!” the boy grinned as he led Goody’s horse to stable her, a trustworthy kid if Goody had ever met one. He dusted himself off before pushing the saloon doors open and stepping inside, looking around at the men and women here, most of the men were regulars, the women all worked here. He spotted the one he wanted as she spotted him, her soft expression lighting up with an ‘oh’ as he made his way over,

“Why hello there chérie,” he greeted,

“Goodnight,” she smiled coyly, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she looked him over, the man behind her encircled her waist and made her sit on his knee,

“S’cuse us, she’s busy,”

“I can wait,” Goody raised his hands easily,

“You can!” Annabelle smiled, “You know where my room is don’cha?” she asked through her lashes, tucking her fingers down her cleavage and drawing out a room key on a chain, easing it over her hair and untangling it easily from her hair.

“I do, are you sure about this?” Goody asked, taking the key he was handed, he was uncertain about the man who held her but she seemed fine,

“Oh yeah hon, and uh… feel free to get started without me,” she winked and Goody chuckled,

“I wouldn’t dream of such a thing,” he countered, touching her chin lightly,

“Oh… you might,” she smiled slyly and Goody had to frown, she gestured him away and he shrugged and left, stopping by the bar for a bottle of whiskey and a glass before heading up to her familiar rooms.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing it and locking it behind him, placing the bottle and tumbler on the small stand by the door before removing his hat and coat and hanging them on the door. He turned around and froze, eyes widened in shock at the sight before him; lying on the bed, a leg cast over the sheets and a smooth back and ass on proud display, was Billy Rocks. “That little shit…” he whispered, realising why Annabelle seemed so damned thrilled with herself, he didn’t know what to do, all the blood had left his brain and headed south as he noticed the slightly wet sheen between perfect globes of flesh. He swallowed thickly, chest starting to heave with arousal, taking a step before pausing, what was he doing? If he touched him at all, it would be rape, he was _asleep_.

“What’re you waiting for?” came a sleepy yawn, Billy didn’t move much aside from pushing his ass further out of the sheets, lifting his leg in a way that exposed his slightly loosened hole; Goody gasped at the sight and closed the gap, dropping silently to his knees and looking around the floor for some slick. He found it and dipped his fingers, warming it briefly before easing a rough finger into Billy’s asshole, drawing a slightly tight moan from the other man,

“God you’re beautiful…” he whispered, feeling Billy tighten around his finger, “easy now,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Billy’s spine. Billy loosened around his finger and Goody saw his head turn a little, a curious look in his eye before he turned his head away again,

“Try three,” Billy murmured and Goody took a moment to oblige, the push of three fingers into Billy’s hungry hole was surprisingly easy and Billy let out a guttural moan, pushing back against him eagerly.

 

It wasn’t long before Goodnight was withdrawing his fingers and standing upright, Billy rolling over and sitting up, helping him shed his clothes before moving to kneel on the bed, bracing himself on his forearms with his loose, willing asshole on display. “Take me,” he begged, he’d taken Annabelle’s elfin hand a few dozen times, but never a cock, never a real man, and he needed it, “God just fill me,” he whispered, and Goody climbed naked onto the bed behind him, pressing the wet head of his cock to Billy’s slick hole,

“You sure about this cher?” he asked, he was overwhelmed, he’d wanted Billy since the moment he’d seen him fighting those men, all graceful muscle and beauty, had known him so briefly but heard Annabelle speak of him so fondly that he could say he was in love, and here he was, pliant and wanting, desperate for Goody to fuck him.

“Yes… please…” he followed up in Korean and Goody didn’t understand but pushed in anyway, sinking slowly into pure euphoria, he held Billy’s hips, waiting a heartbeat before beginning to fuck him, slow and deep, each shift of his hips drawing out a silky little sigh from Billy. He kept his pace through some divine intervention he was certain, watching as the muscles of Billy’s back tensed and slackened, as sweat began to glisten on his skin and his fingers curled into the sheets, head lowering to press his cheek against the bedding and look up through the corner of his eye at Goody.

“God damn… you’re… you’re so…” Goody whispered, chest flooding with warmth, Billy smiled at him, soft and oddly gentle in this moment, “ _gorgeous_ ,” he shuddered as he said it, bottoming out in Billy harder than he meant to, causing him to moan.

“Mm…” Billy let out, pushing back eager, taking everything Goody would give him, and then some, “Yes,” he began to repeat, “faster,” he uttered on a moan, Goody started to fuck him faster now, listening to every word like it was Gospel, obeying every hitch of breath and stuttered sob of pleasure. “Goody…” Billy hummed and Goody was thrilled to hear his name fall from Billy’s lips like a prayer, “Goody ah,” Billy started to pant now, untangling a hand from the sheets but Goody beat him to it, slipping a hand from his hip to his hard cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, drawing out the most beautiful noises from him as he creamed over Goody’s fingers and cried his name amid a slew of foreign. Goody kept a hold of his sensitive prick as he pumped a few more times into Billy, moaning low as he flooded his insides with seed,

“Billy… ohh _Billy_ ,” he sighed through the aftershocks of his orgasm, slipping out of him and sitting back on his haunches, panting as he watched Billy’s rump sway.

 

Billy slowly fell onto his side, reaching off of the bed for a cloth, wiping his cock and ass, turning the cloth inside out and taking Goody’s hand, cleaning that too before tracing his thigh with it. Goody just watched, vibrating with pleasure as Billy was all tender touches and stroking fingers through cloth, it was oddly intimate, affectionate even. Billy tossed the cloth aside and beckoned Goody into his arms, Goody went easily, sliding into Billy’s embrace and tangling their legs together as he pulled the covers over them, genuinely shocked this was happening to him.

“I knew it was you…” he grumbled, still half asleep even after they’d fucked,

“Huh?” Goody frowned,

“The gifts…” he clarified, “not this though…” he admitted with a laugh and Goody felt his stomach drop, Billy had thought he was Annabelle up until he’d opened his mouth, but then Billy hadn’t told him no, had openly encouraged him, asked to be fucked.

“Yeah I uh…” Goody stammered awkwardly, “Couldn’t bring myself to leave my name,” he admitted, Billy huffed a laugh and kissed him softly,

“Thank you…”

“There’s something in my coat,” Goody rushed out, trying to move from Billy’s grasp,

“I’m sure there is,” Billy hummed,

“I want you to have it, let me…” he trailed off when Billy drew closer and rested a head on his shoulder, “It’s really nice…” he whispered,

“I’m sure it is…” Billy answered, “But it can wait…” he murmured, Goody looked down at him and sighed,

“I love you…” he admitted almost shamefully,

“You barely know me…” Billy cracked an eye open and looked at him in amusement,

“I know… but I love you…”

“Okay,” Billy smiled, “I’m sure I can live with that…”


End file.
